


Error in Communication

by AllThingsGeeky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Omocute, Omorashi, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, irondad and spideyson, male omorashi, partial wetting, please excuse any spelling errors, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Error in Communication

Peter’s school week was finishing off about as well as it had started- with bullies blocking the bathroom. His last period had gotten out a little late, so he hadn’t had the chance to get there before flash and his bad of goons did and they were now standing at the door demanding students pay a fee before entering since it was ‘technically out of school hours’. That just, wasn’t something he wanted to deal with- not now that he had a whole two days of respite from Flash to look forward to, getting into another altercation with him just wasn’t on his radar. While he  _ did  _ have to go, it wasn’t that bad but it was ritualistic, and he knew better than to leave school grounds without peeing- whatever commute he was making that day. But he supposed since it wasn’t urgent he could push it off for a while. 

“Ugh.” Peter muttered as he slunk back to where Ned was waiting for him at the main entrance. 

“What’s up?”

“Flash..” Peter mumbled, not offering anymore details. Not that he needed to, Ned understood. He also understood from his friends gate that Peter hadn’t been able to use the restroom like he had originally intended. “Can I come over and pee at your house?”

“Like you even have to ask.” Ned said easily. He lived a much shorter distance to their school than Peter did, and the pair had planned to spend the afternoon together anyway. It was the first Friday Peter hadn’t had to work (‘work’) in ages (well he  _ did  _ work, but only for like an hour before he and Tony ended up watching movies and eating pizza instead) and Ned intended to make full use of it. They were originally going to head over to Parker’s apartment but what was a pit stop for a pee break going to hurt? He wrapped a protective arm around Peter and started leading him from the building. “Let’s go dude.”

So the pair started walking as it would be marginally quicker than taking the bus, at least with the rate Peter walked, especially when he had to use the bathroom. Ned had to jog to keep up at points before his friend slowed down to a more manageable pace. They chatted about nothing in particular as they so often did, that was until a car pulled up to them. 

The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck didn’t stand up, so he knew they weren’t in any danger. That could only mean-

“Get in.”

Yep, it was Happy. Cheerful as ever, demanding Peter jump in the backseat. 

“Oh, hi Mr. Hogan. I uh- I’m not meant to be in the lab today am I?” Peter blinked confusedly, his stomach already sinking. Usually he would’ve been overjoyed to be called on so suddenly, because he knew it meant a slice of action- at least this time, since he knew he’d been on his best behaviour recently- but he was more preoccupied right now. 

But either Happy didn’t pick up on Peter's hesitation or he didn’t care, his face and tone unwavering. “Ain’t got time for pleasantries kid, boss wants you, so get in.”

“Uh Mr. Hogan, Peter was meant to come over to my place and-“ Ned started, already trying to cover for him; because whatever Tony wanted (by the urgency it sounded like he wanted the  _ other  _ Peter) he was pretty sure the boy wouldn’t be of much use with a full bladder. But Peter shook his head, asking his friend not to say anything. Ned looked back at him, silently asking a question of his own;  _ are you gonna be okay _ ? 

But Peter nodded. Whatever was going on he was sure Mr. Stark would give him the opportunity to pee first; he always did. And if he was being summoned so abruptly he was pretty sure whatever it was far more important. 

The teens bid each other goodbye and Peter hopped into the car- where Happy immediately tossed his suit at him. 

“Put it on.”

“What now?” Peter grimaced. He didn’t much like the idea of getting changed in the backseat at the best of times, let alone having to scrunch up with a full bladder. Okay maybe full was an understatement- but it certainly wasn’t empty and now the prospect of having to wait for an unknown amount of time after already promising the organ it could go at Ned’s house- it wasn’t happy. 

Happy rolled his eyes at the question. “Yes now, it’s a dropoff kid, you’ve got a call.”

“I get to go on call?!” 

“Yes, but Tony said you’re still grounded and not to get excited.”

“Aw.” Peter muttered sadly under his breath. He had hoped that his recent good behaviour and the fact he was being suddenly called upon meant Tony had forgotten about the laser incident. Still, he was happy to have his suit back even if it’s only for a short while. He was just so comfortable in it, the fabric acting almost as a second skin only to a much more confident and bold version of himself; only this time his second skin is putting pressure in places he was trying to ignore. 

He tried to distract himself from the juggling feeling by focusing on the task at hand. So a drop off huh? Did that mean the fight was already active or were they rendezvousing somewhere? Somewhere he’d have the opportunity to pee before they got into the action, right? No stop thinking about peeing- what can you think about instead uhmmm- food. Food yeah that always works- maybe Mr. Stark would let him get pizza for dinner since he was always starving after fights- though last time they got pizza he had accidentally spilled soda everywhere and Steve had thrown a fit-

Soda. Ugh god okay- that tactic wasn’t working, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it. He just tried to comfort himself with the fact the he’d meet Mr. Stark when he got there and there’s be ample opportunity to run to the little boy’s room before they got into the fun stuff. 

Turned out nope. He really should’ve asked but after he accidentally kicked Happy in the back of the head whilst tugging his boot, on he didn’t think the man would take kindly to his request. He got dropped in an alley and told to go straight to the roof where Tony was waiting on him. 

“There he is.” Uh oh. Tony sounded frustrated already and Peter hadn’t even opened his mouth. He looked stressed too but luckily once Peter got over to him the older man was playfully punched him in the shoulder. “Glad you could join us.”

“So am I.” Peter grinned, Tony’s usual banter not getting to him in the slightest. 

The man dropped his facade and grinned back at him before he started dishing out the battle plans to the rest of the group. “Okay, now that we’re all here, here’s the plan.” 

The plan was easy. Peter was essentially there to act as a distraction, the decoy technique, nothing super hard. He essentially just got free run of the city allowed to swing around wherever he wanted- or at least that was the part of the instructions he paid attention to. He wasn’t supposed to engage in any active fighting unless it was strictly necessary, a point which Tony had reiterated at least seven times. “You got that?”

“Got it.” Peter nodded, bouncing on his toes. 

“Okay let’s go.” Tony nodded and the group dispersed quicker than Peter could put his hand up to ask a question. 

In fact he had to chase after Tony a little, which was kind of embarrassing as the man had to flip his face shield back up when he called after him. “Wait uh Mr. Stark?”

“What is it?” Tony asked confusedly. 

Peter opened his mouth to ask wether or not he had time to dip down to a corner store or something, when he realised just how stupid that sounded. Of course they didn’t have time- besides this was meant to be a quick in and out kind of deal. He didn’t want to hold everyone up for such a juvenile request. “Nothing- it’s..it’s nothing, it can wait- watch out!” 

Before Tony had a chance to continue inquiring about what was wrong with his intern, they were both side swiped off the building by a stray car Hulk had thrown. And just like that they were off. 

Peter’s early summation that it would be a quick fight was..kinda right? The battle was no longer than twenty minutes and he had sort of stuck to the plan. He’d had to jump in a few times when his teammates were swarmed, but other than that he did as he was told and aided to distract the gunmen so the others could pick them off one by one. 

As much as he’d been enjoying getting to participate. He couldn’t have been more grateful when Steve announced that they’d wrangled the last of them into custody. All the action had taken his mind off of it for a short while but after a particularly harsh blow to the stomach he became painfully aware of just how full his bladder had become. By the end of the fight he was practically bursting, fo the point where he couldn’t keep still at all, not even for a second. He hoped that everyone put it down to his usual post-fight jitters but he could swear even some of the bad guys were eyeing up his erratic leg movements and snickering ag him. Of course he gave them each nasty concussions but that didn’t make him feel any less embarrassed by it. 

“Are we done? Is that it now? Can I go home?” The teen asked as they began to regroup. 

“Hey what’s the rush kid?” Clint chuckled. 

Tony hadn’t heard the questions he just saw how tense Peter looked and the looked of amusement but slight concern on Clint’s face. He quickly pulled the teen aside. “You okay?”

“Yeah I was just wondering can I leave now?” Peter asked anxiously, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from the rest of the team. But he couldn’t ignore the look he was getting from his mentor. 

Tony was more than confused, he was concerned. Peter knew he had to fill out a debrief and should get checked over by Bruce (or at the very least JARVIS had to corroborate his physical well-being with Karen) before he went home. Even though it wasn’t a particularly bad fight it was still protocol. That and the kid usually came home with them after a fight; at the very least to be fed and do some cool down exercises to make sure his joints didn’t hurt after the excessive swinging about- which he usually loved doing. Why did he want to go home instead?

“What’s wrong?”

Peter felt his face twitch. He wanted to tell the truth but he was embarrassed for letting his issue get so bad. He knew better than that now he trusted Tony enough to tell him should’ve told him earlier felt like he had to deal with it himself. “Nothings wrong.”

“Then why do you wanna go home?”

“Because- because I was gonna hang out with Ned and it’s getting late and May said we’d get take out for dinner and of I don’t get home to help her pick she’ll just go with Chinese again but I want pizza- and I’ve got homework and I’m pretty tired and we’re right by my house so I figured I could just swing home and-“

Okay Tony had heard enough. Now he knew something was wrong. Wordlessly he walked Peter over to the car and opened the door. “Get in.”

“Mr. Stark I can swing home I-“

_ “Don’t  _ make me tell you again.” He paused slightly between the  _ don’t  _ the rest of the sentence making it very clear he wasn’t playing around. Reluctantly Peter did as he was told, though Tony noted he opened to get in the back as opposed to the passenger side. The man shook his head, climbing in the front and turning around to face the boy instead. “Now, what's the matter with you?”

“Nothing.” Peter huffed, folding his arms across his chest and stretching his legs out, sliding down in his seat. 

“Take your mask off.” Tony said shortly, waiting until he could make eye contact before continuing. “Now tell me.”

“I just wanna go home..” Peter muttered, vehemently avoiding looking his mentor in the eye but it was impossible. It was also impossible to sit still but he was trying as best he could to be surreptitious, at least until the man stopped staring at him. Which was a tortuous wait because the man was really trying to prove a point here. 

“Peter.” The man said lowly, the use of his full name making the teen shudder. “Are you hurt?”

“No, Mr. Stark.” Peter sighed as he tugged at his seatbelt, pulling it away from himself. 

A quick check of Karen’s scans settled that no, the boy wasn’t hurt. But still Tony knew something was up, pain or not. The kid was sitting awkwardly and his face was all red and his eyes kept darting to the street like he was planning to escape the car. “Then tell me what’s wrong.”

“Can’t I tell you while you drive?” Peter tried to bargain, silently pleading for the man to just switch the ignition. Swinging would have been a faster route home but okay, fine, if Tony wanted to drive him cool but could he maybe  _ get around to that? _

“No.”

“Why not?” Peter whined, losing what little composure he had left as he gripped the side of his seat, unable to keep his hips from squirming side to side. Sitting down made the pressure so much worse and now he couldn’t wiggle too much because Tony was staring at him. 

He found it easier to admit it when all focus wasn’t on him- when his mentor was otherwise distracted- but now he had his boss’ undivided attention and the words wouldn’t come out. And Tony wasn’t letting up. 

“I’m not moving until you tell me what’s actually going on, or I can drag your butt to the med van, your choice.”

“Tony come on, please?” Peter begged. 

But Tony was adamant. “No.”

“I-“ Peter choked, growling frustratedly before squeezing his eyes shut and just blurting it out. “I have to pee okay?”

“What?”

“I have to pee, like, really bad.” Peter repeated, biting his lip as he squirmed uncomfortably. 

“What the-“ Tony frowned. It wasn’t unusual for the kid to need to pee after a fight, what with the adrenaline rush and all, but that fight didn’t last long; and from the way Peter was dancing it was obvious he’d been holding it for a while. Tony kind of wanted to slap himself for not realising earlier but- well it was a really short fight and he was pretty sure the kid had ample opportunity to go before he got there. Though he wouldn’t have put it past him to forget. “Did Happy not feed you like I told him to?” 

They had a strict policy about Peter (and Steve for that matter) eating before a fight, for obvious reasons. And peeing should’ve come into that bracket- again, for obvious reasons. He’d never explicitly said that but Tony figured if they were stopping for food anyway that part was self explanatory and Peter never gave up the opportunity before. 

“Yeah but we went through the drive thru.” Peter mumbled, remembering how his stomach dropped as soon as Happy pulled in. 

“Goddamn it Hogan.” Tony sighed under his breath and started up the car. It wouldn’t have been unreasonable for Peter to have to pee again but he hadn’t even had a preliminary pee break? The poor kid. “Hang tight. And put your belt on properly.” 

Peter did as he was told, despite having to pee really really bad and the seat belt digging into his stomach and restricting his movement. Tony realised with a pang of guilt that that’s what the kid had been trying to tell him that earlier. Not that there was much he could have done then- but at least he wouldn’t have left the kid waiting around for him after the fight. Nor would he have pulled the whole ‘not driving until you tell me’ thing, which had only wasted more valuable peeing time. God, poor kid, he felt like such an asshole. Note to self, get Karen to give him updates on the kid’s bladder  _ before  _ and  _ after  _ a fight. Might be easier to have that feature on 24/7 but, meh, boundaries I guess. Even Tony had some. 

Peter was positively bursting. He wasn’t chattering like he usually did because all his focus was on keeping his bladder in check; but the silence in the car was making Tony more anxious. All he could hear were the little anxious whines and puffs of exertion from the boy as he tried desperately to keep his suit dry. 

He didn’t wanna pry and make Peter more uncomfortable but he needed to know. He knew how Peter could be about talking about it but now was a good time to address that to avoid it in future. “Did you go before you left school?”

Peter shook his head blushing profusely. He felt like a little kid being reminded of when to go- he  _ knew  _ when to go. He had his routine, especially when he knew he’d be commuting, it wasn’t his fault everyone else decided to mess that up. “T-there was a line so I was gonna walk back to Ned’s and go at his place- but then Happy picked me up.”

“Oh kid.” Tony muttered, sounding genuinely upset which made Peter feel weirdly cared for but also incredibly embarrassed. He knew most teenagers wouldn’t be in such a predicament after only a few minor setbacks in getting to a toilet- but he was also a little proud of himself too. He’d managed to hold it through the whole fight and sure, it wasn’t a long fight, but he’d gone into it with a full bladder and made it out with one. That had never happened before, even when he went right before he was often desperate or slightly damp by the end of it. A weird milestone. “Did you ask Hap to stop?”

Tony already knew the answer but he wanted to make sure he didn’t have to break Happy’s nose for saying no to a pee stop. Peter shook his head. “No h-he kept going on about how you were waiting and I was late coming out of school and stuff.”

That angered Tony even more. The agent knew better than to pressure Peter, even if hadn’t meant to, into keeping quiet. With Peter that was almost as bad as outright telling him no. 

But Peter added. “And I also kinda kicked him.”

“You kicked him?”

“Yeah. In the head.”

Somehow the ended managed to suppress the urge to laugh as hard as he wanted to, purely he didn’t want to make Peter laugh in tandem and piss himself. “Well he probably deserved it.”

A moment of anxious silence passed as Tony drove as fast as he could, teetering on the speed limit, looking for the closest available bathroom for his intern. Unfortunately due to the impending attack most establishments had their shutters down and vacated, so they weren’t exactly rushed with options. “Is McDonald’s too far?”

“No it- that should be okay.” Peter muttered, horrified by the question but he knew it was a necessary evil. God he cringed every time he thought about the amount of embarrassing situations he’d gotten in with the man. Months ago they weren’t on hugging terms and Peter wouldn’t have dared asked for so much as a glass of water in the man’s presence- now here he was stressing Tony out by making him question his ability to make it to the bathroom on time. But to be honest..Peter was questioning that too. “I think...god, I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I know you have to do the debrief meeting and everything-“

“Kid do not apologise. This is on me.” Tony said flatly. ‘Well more so happy and the fact you didn’t just use your suit but hey, that’s still a backup option.’

But thankfully it looked as though that backup option wasn’t needed. Just as Peter was sure his bladder was about to rupture that universally recognisable flour scent yellow ‘m’ came into view, and soon enough Tony was pulling into the parking lot. And what Peter would’ve given to jump right out of the car and dash inside- but there was a slight problem. “Uhm..Tony?”

“What is it bud?” Tony asked with slight trepidation. He really didn’t want to hear that the kid suddenly didn’t need to go anymore.

“Happy has my clothes.” Peter admitted with a grimace. He couldn’t run in there in the state he was as Spider-Man. He’d had to ask to use people’s restrooms before while suited up but he was always more composed than this. He couldn’t have potential news coverage of his potty dance, he’d die. 

“Good thing I have some then huh?” The man said coolly, breathing a silent sigh of relief. He reached into the drawer below the passenger seat and pulled out a ziplock bag, handing it to him. “Here.” 

“Oh my god you’re a lifesaver.” Peter said gratefully. 

“A suit saver more like.” 

Ignoring the comment and in a rushed panic to get changed quickly enough to be able to get out of the car; Peter tugged his jeans and hoodie on over his suit- forgoing shoes and socks all together. Buttoning his jeans put more pressure on his poor overfilled bladder and he almost let out a cry of pain- but he didn’t. He managed to hold it back- kinda. It was more of a sort of strangled whimper instead.

“P, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Tony tried to say when he realised the boy had neglected to remove his suit first, but Peter wasn’t listening. 

No sooner than he pulled on a hoodie he sprinted from the car, into the restaurant and  _ finally  _ into the bathroom. He reached for his fly, sighing with relief at his impending released and reached to pull down his-

His underwear. 

Where was his-?

Oh crap. 

Why the fuck did he do tha- ugh whatever, it didn’t matter now, he just had to get this stupid hoodie off so he could pull his suit down and- ah dammit! He was panicking too much and what should’ve been a simple task was becoming impossible, especially when his bladder wasn’t starting to betray him. 

Thankfully (or unfortunately- Peter wasn’t sure if he was more mortified or grateful) his mentor had predicted such a predicament and followed him inside the building. It had taken him a minute to catch up but he made it to the bathroom just in time to hear Peter struggling inside the stall. “Everything okay in there?”

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed or yell at the man for the smirk he could hear in his voice. “Help!” 

Refraining from making any comments or sighing exasperatedly, Tony did as he was asked. He stepped inside the stall, shutting the door behind him so no one would walk in and a; see his suit and b; see Tony in a stall with a minor wearing said suit. Not a good look. 

The boy was a flailing mass of limbs and colour clashing fabric- emphasis on the flailing. “Stay still I’ve gotta-“

“I can’t stay still Tony! I’m gonna pee- get this thing off of me!”

“I’m working on it, kid.” Tony sighed, grabbing one arm that had become trapped in a sleeve and trying to free the other. He almost had it too when all of a sudden Peter doubled over, preventing any more assistance on Tony’s part. “Come on, you’ve gotta work with me here, lift your arm up.”

But Peter’s hands were cemented in his crotch. “I can’t.”

“You have to.” Tony sighed again, though this time it was more weighted with the acknowledgment that he might need the second set of spare clothes from the car. 

“If I move I’m gonna pee.” Peter groaned when Tony jostled him again, the motion being almost too much. 

“So what, if you leak the suit will catch it, if you don’t move you’re gonna fully piss yourself, now  _ move.”  _ Tony said sternly, enough to where it shocked Peter long enough to get the boy to let go long enough for him to skip the fabric over his arms. “Just for two seconds then you can put your hand back.”

“Nngh I hate this thing, hate hate hate it.” Peter muttered bitterly as Tony pulled the sweatshirt over his head- only getting caught once again, prolonging the process. It was impossible to stay still though he stood as rigid as possible. 

“Hey I worked pretty hard on that suit.” Tony chuckled, feeling safe to do so once he  _ finally  _ got Peter free from the hoodie. 

“Yeah and you didn’t even think to give me a zipper?!” The teen snapped angrily when he slammed the emblem on his chest yet his suit didn’t loosen. 

“Okay fair enough.” Tony agreed with a grimace of his own when he pressed the button and it still didn’t budge. Perhaps the emblem was a little finicky- and he’d been the one to make it. He knew how it worked. He knew how to do it exactly and he still messed it up on the first try. No wonder the kid almost pissed himself constantly, this thing was tricky to get off in an emergency. “Damnit, how do you manage with this thing?”

“ _ Barely- _ now please hurry.” Peter whimpered brokenly, practically begging. 

Tony had designed it to be semi difficult to take off, so the emblem didn’t get knocked accidentally in a fight and next thing Peter knew he was flashing his Chewbacca underwear off to half of New York- but after this (and admittedly a few other incidents) he decided he was gonna have to figure out a different escape route. Even one built just for potty breaks. 

After a few more seconds of fumbling, there was a small satisfying click as Peter’s suit fell over his shoulders. 

There wasn’t time for any sort of verbal exchange because no sooner than the button clicked Peter squeaked and started tearing the rest of the fabric off of him. In his haste he even managed to pee a little on the floor before he aimed himself properly, but Tony pretended not to notice, quickly stepping out of the stall. 

Still in a mad rush Peter didn’t think to pull his underwear down as he slammed himself down on the seat, opting to sit instead. He’d been trying to minimise the potential of messing up the stall even more but he quickly noticed his blunder when the underwear barrier resulted in even more urine ending up on the floor. He quickly adjusted so he wasn’t peeing directly on the floor but he couldn’t help the humiliated groan that escaped him. “Oh god.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a good ‘oh god’?” Tony called from where he was leaning against the wall outside. It was fairly obvious what had happened based on the sound alone; the distinct lack of water on water replaced by hissing and dripping was a slight indication. 

“I hate my life.” Peter moaned into his hands, covering his face after surveying the mess he’d made. 

“Jeez kid- you hate the suit, you hate your life, anything else?”

“Yeah, I hate my stupid bladder too.” The teen spat bitterly.

“Hey, leave him alone it’s not his fault he’s small.”

Peter groaned ignoring his mentor being an idiot, though he did kick the door to show his discontent. Instead of bickering further he set about stripping his underwear off and getting redressed. Thankfully going commando in his suit wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as it would’ve been dressing in just his jeans, and he was able to abandon his wet drawers in the trash bin next to the toilet, after using them to mop the floor as best he could. 

Trash bin? Huh, strange. Though convenient, most of the bathrooms he went into didn’t have trash and in the individual stalls. Come to think of it the last time he’d seen one was when he was a little kid and May had to- 

Oh no.

“Uh, Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we- is this the ladies room?”

“Yeah.” He said in the same neutral tone. He’d seen the boy rush in the wrong door- but it wasn’t like he was gonna delay him any further. Besides he already had to pay the workers off to delete their footage, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. But apparently Peter disagreed. 

**_“UGH!”_ **

  
  



End file.
